Persons who are bed ridden for long periods of time, especially the elderly, run serious risks of pneumonia and other diseases due to inactivity and lying in a supine position (flat on the back) for prolonged intervals. Nursing staffs attempt to alleviate these problems by positioning patients on their sides at least a portion of the time. However, many patients are too weak to roll over themselves.
In addition, people, be they patients in a hospital, or otherwise resting at home, suffer from various ailments including arthritis and back conditions, where shifting on a bed or other resting surface, from a supine to a position on one's side, results in severe pain. This is attributable in part to the force needed to be exerted by the person to overcome the frictional engagement between the body and clothing with the covering surface of the bed or other resting surface. Devices which facilitate repositioning patients are disclosed generally in prior patents.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,903, describes a fabric device including hand grip means extending laterally outward from each side. Either hand grip means is disposed over the torso of the patient and engages the bed side rail to facilitate turning and holding of the patient on his side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,329, describes a complex device comprising a bed or similar device which includes a loop of flexible material wide enough to hold the supine patient. The loop of material is driveable in the loop direction so that the patient moves in the loop direction.
Another type of relatively complex design that has been used to turn a patient and support him is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,403.
Still other configurations have been developed which facilitate transfer of relatively immobile persons, either longitudinally while on a resting surface; or transversely from one surface to another. Disclosure of such devices are contained in Canadian Patent No. 1,007,768 issued to Clara A. Treat, on Mar. 29, 1977, for a device facilitating patient positioning in a longitudinal direction; and, also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,565 which facilitates patient transfer from a first surface such as a transport table, to a second surface, such as a bed. Some of the devices disclosed are relatively complex and are for patients who are incapacitated, and as a result require the assistance of other individuals to accomplish their purpose.
In many circumstances, although perhaps suffering from a pain-debilitating affliction, the user retains the strength and dexterity to effect his own movement. It would be desirable to provide such a person with a device which would facilitate, primarily, the turning movement; and, which would allow the user to do so with minimal effect on his condition.
Such a device, if it were to be disposed about and in contact with the user of course should not contribute to his discomfort if at all possible both during any movement; and if it is to be disposed beneath the user, while at rest, for an extended period of time.
Further, since such a device could be helpful both at home and in a patient care facility, it would be desirable that the cost be within an individual's means.
Beyond the benefits for a user who may be experiencing debilitating pain, certainly to the extent the device could have broader application, say for example by gynecologists or other physicians during their examining procedure, it would be desirable.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple fabric device which facilitates the turning of patients, in most cases by themselves.
Another object is to provide a low cost device which employs materials presently available on the market; and, presently used extensively in hospital and other health care facilities.
It is yet another object of this device to provide a product, which because of its relatively low cost, is disposable thereby avoiding the expense of laundering; and minimizing possible, attending health concerns through handling.
Still another object of the present invention is to permit patient turning, and still have the patient remain in the middle of the bed and not move dangerously close to the edge.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device which does not contribute to user discomfort.
And it is still another object of this invention that it have further application in physician's examining offices, primarily gynecologists, where it provides patient comfort and facilitates the examination procedure.